Talk:The Best of Barney
I think they should've made it LESS of a modern Barney clip show, and MORE of a classic Barney clip show, and also make it another reunion special, just like Sing And Dance With Barney. 20:10, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Here's how the cast should've been *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Tracy *Ryan *Emma (debut) *Michael *Amy *Tina *Luci *Derek *Adam *Kathy *Min *Shawn *Tosha *Julie *David *Jason *Kelly *Carlos *Juan *Kenneth *Stephen *Ashley *Alissa *Kristen *Maria *Rebecca *Kim *Chip *Linda *Hannah *Robert *Keesha *Jeff *Danny *Curtis *Emily *Jill *Whitney *Nick *Debi *Mario *Sarah *Beth *Bridget *Kami *Gianna *Angela *Jackson *Rachel *Laura *Melanie *Olivia *Megan *Nathan *Professor Tinkerputt *Mr. Boyd *Miss Kepler *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Booker T. Bookworm Here's how the song list should've been #The Barney Theme Song #It's A Bright New Day #The Having Fun Song #Being Together #The More We Get Together (Taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) #Let's Play Together (Taken from: Itty Bitty Bugs) #If You're Happy and You Know It (Taken from: The Dentist Makes Me Smile) #My Yellow Blankey (Taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) #BJ's Song (Taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) #Captain Pickles #I Hear Music Everywhere (Taken from: Let's Make Music) #Music Is For Everyone #When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band (Taken from: Barney's Band) #Our Friend Barney Had a Band (Taken from: Hoo's in the Forest?) #The Marching Song (Taken from: The Exercise Circus!) #I Am A Fine Musician (Taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) #Look Through the Window (Taken from: Barney Goes to School) #The Backyard Gang Rap (Taken from: Barney in Concert) #We Are Barney And The Backyard Gang (Taken from: Barney in Concert) #Games (Taken from: Barney's Fun & Games) #Taking Turns (Taken from: Caring Means Sharing) #Share Your Stuff (Taken from: Birthday Olé) #Please and Thank You (Taken from: Classical Cleanup) #Good Manners (Taken from: My Favorite Things) #Welcome To Our Treehouse (Taken from: Barney's Big Surprise) #The Idea Song #The Barney Bag #A Silly Hat (Taken from: Grown-Ups for a Day!) #That's Hats (Taken from: Barney's Fun & Games) #Bumpin' Up and Down (Taken from: Twice Is Nice!) #A Swing is a Beautiful Thing (Taken from: A Fountain of Fun) #Number Limbo (Taken from: Barney's Fun & Games) #When You Have a Ball (Taken from: Play Ball!) #Mr. Knickerbocker (Taken from: A Very Special Delivery!) #The Clapping Song (Taken from: The Backyard Show) #The Exercise Song (Taken from: Hop to It!) #Move Your Body (Taken from: Hop to It!) #Shape Up Freeze (Taken from: Hop to It!) #When the Circus Comes to Town (Taken from: Barney's Super Singing Circus) #Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy? (Taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) #Apples and Bananas (Taken from: Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!) #Snackin' on Healthy Food (Taken from: A Splash Party, Please) #Have A Snack! (Taken from: Who's Who on the Choo Choo?) #The Yum Yum Song (Taken from: Let's Eat) #The Doctor is a Friend of Mine (Taken from: Doctor Barney is Here!) #Brushing My Teeth (Taken from: The Dentist Makes Me Smile) #Just Imagine (Taken from: Imagination Island) #Imagine (Taken from: Barney's Great Adventure) #Imagine A Place (Taken from: Barney's Make-Believe Vacation) #Let's Go on an Adventure (Taken from: Barney's Make-Believe Vacation) #The Adventure Song (Taken from: Ready, Set, Go!) #The Land of Make-Believe (Taken from: Barney's Adventure Bus) #Castles So High (Taken from: Stop, Look and Be Safe!) #Old King Cole (Taken from: The Queen of Make-Believe) #Home on the Range (Taken from: An Adventure in Make-Believe) #We've Got Shoes (Taken from: If the Shoe Fits...) #Happy Dancin' (Taken from: I Can Do That!) #Look at Me I'm Dancing! (Taken from: Good Job!) #Anything Can Happen (Taken from: Come on Over to Barney's House) #Blue Jay Blues (Taken from: Come on Over to Barney's House) #A Rock N Roll Star (Taken from: You Can Be Anything) #The Dino Dance (Taken from: Come on Over to Barney's House) #What I Want to Be (Taken from: The Dentist Makes Me Smile) #When I Grow Up (Taken from: When I Grow Up...) #People Helping Other People (Taken from: When I Grow Up...) #Four Seasons Day (Taken from: Four Seasons Day) #I Just Can't Wait (Taken from: Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) #If All the Raindrops (Taken from: Help Protect the Earth (episode)) #Painting The Shapes (Taken from: Red, Blue and Circles Too!) #The Rainbow Song (Taken from: Red, Blue and Circles Too!) #Colors Make Me Happy (Taken from: You've Got to Have Art) #Colors All Around (Taken from: Barney's Colorful World) #And the Green Grass Grows All Around (Taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) #Help Protect The Earth (Taken from: Rock with Barney) #Mister Sun (Taken from: Shawn and the Beanstalk) #The Sun (Taken from: A Sunny, Snowy Day) #It's A Fun, Fun Sunny Day! (Taken from: Barney's Beach Party) #This is the Way We Walk the Beach (Taken from: A Day at the Beach) #Splash and Sprinkle (Taken from: Splish! Splash!) #I'd Love to Sail (Taken from: Ready, Set, Go!) #He Waded in the Water (Taken from: Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) #If I Lived Under the Sea (Taken from: A Day at the Beach) #That's What an Island Is (Taken from: Imagination Island) #Jungle Adventure (Taken from: Imagination Island) #A Camping We Will Go (Taken from: Barney's Campfire Sing-Along) #Camp WannaRunnaRound (Taken from: Camp WannaRunnaRound) #Listen (Taken from: Hoo's in the Forest?) #Little Cabin in the Forest Green (Taken from: Barney's Campfire Sing-Along) #The Happy Wanderer (Taken from: Going Places!) #Silly Sounds (Taken from: Hoo's in the Forest?) #S-M-I-L-E (Taken from: The Dentist Makes Me Smile) #Laugh With Me! (Taken from: The Dentist Makes Me Smile) #I Put a Smile On (Taken from: Barney's Musical Castle) #Sarasponda (Taken from: A Camping We Will Go!) #S'Mores (Taken from: Barney's Campfire Sing-Along) #Scary Stories (Taken from: A Camping We Will Go!) #The Other Day I Met a Bear (Taken from: A Camping We Will Go!) #Me and My Teddy (Taken from: A Camping We Will Go!) #I Used to Be Afraid (Taken from: A Camping We Will Go!) #Listen to the Night Time (Taken from: Camp WannaRunnaRound) #Kookaburra (Taken from: A Camping We Will Go!) #Rickey Raccoon (Taken from: A Camping We Will Go!) #I Love the Mountains (Taken from: A Camping We Will Go!) #The Airplane Song (Taken from: Barney Live! In New York City) #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly!(Taken from: Up We Go!) #The Rocket Song (Taken from: Three Wishes) #The Fall Song (Taken from: Falling for Autumn!) #I Like Autumn (Taken from: Falling for Autumn!) #Winter's Wonderful (Taken from: Four Seasons Day) #It's Snowing! (Taken from: A Sunny, Snowy Day) #Skating, Skating (Taken from: Waiting for Santa) #The Weather Riddle Song (Taken from: Grown-Ups for a Day!) #Lookin' Around My Neighborhood (Taken from: Hi, Neighbor!) #Hi, Neighbor! (Taken from: Hi, Neighbor!) #When I Walk Across The Street (Taken from: Stop, Look and Be Safe!) #Walk Around The Block (Taken from: Walk Around the Block with Barney) #The Mail Song (Taken from: Shopping for a Surprise!) #The Library (Taken from: My Favorite Things) #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck (Taken from: Going Places!) #The Construction Song (Taken from: It's Home to Me) #That's a Home to Me (Taken from: Home Sweet Homes) #Me and My Family (Taken from: My Family and Me) #In Our Family (Taken from: The One and Only You) #My Family's Just Right for Me (Taken from: My Family's Just Right for Me) #Friends Of Mine (Taken from: Twice Is Nice!) #No Matter Where They Are (Taken from: No Matter Where They Are (episode)) #Love is the Key (Taken from: Celebrating Around The World) #The Friendship Song (Taken from: Be a Friend) #Growing (Taken from: The Backyard Show) #You've Got To Be You (Taken from: A Different Kind of Mystery) #It's Nice Just To Be Me (Taken from: Picture This!) #Everyone Is Special (Taken from: A Very Special Delivery!) #Tinkerputt's Song #We are Little Robots (Taken from: Barney's Big Surprise) #Once Upon a Time (Taken from: Once Upon a Time (video)) #You Can Count On Me #Someone To Love You Forever (Scenes Taken from: A Day at the Beach, Waiting for Santa, Barney Goes to School, Barney in Concert, Rock with Barney, The Queen of Make-Believe, Hop to It!, Happy Birthday, Barney!, Be a Friend, Everyone is Special (episode), Grandparents Are Grand! (1993), Red, Blue and Circles Too!, My Favorite Things, A Very Special Delivery!, Imagination Island, Room for Everyone, Anyway You Slice It, Barney's Talent Show, A Picture of Health, We've Got Rhythm, Barney's Great Adventure, Sing and Dance with Barney, Barney's Night Before Christmas, You Are Special, Come on Over to Barney's House, My Family and Me, The Chase, & Celebrating Around The World) #I Will Always Remember You (Scenes Taken from: Four Seasons Day, The Queen of Make-Believe, The Backyard Show, Barney's Campfire Sing-Along, Caring Means Sharing, Waiting for Santa, Down on Barney's Farm, Let's Help Mother Goose!, Imagination Island, An Adventure in Make-Believe, Barney Live! In New York City, Anyway You Slice It, On the Move, Classical Cleanup, Alphabet Soup!, Is Everybody Happy?, Picture This!, The Alphabet Zoo, Pennies, Nickels, Dimes, Can You Sing That Song?, Let's Build Together, Going on a Bear Hunt, A Little Big Day, Barney's Great Adventure, Barney's Big Surprise, Barney's Musical Castle, E-I-E-I-O, A Very Special Mouse, Let's Go to the Farm, Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!, A Little Big Day, It's Your Birthday, Barney!, Let's Go for a Ride!, It's Showtime!, Barney's Colorful World! (US version), Once Upon a Fairy Tale, and Let's Make Music) #A Friend Like You #I Love You Trivia *This would've been the longest Barney Home Video ever produced. *This would've marked the return of The Adventure Screen and The Barney Bag. *This also would've been the first clip show to have clips from the "Barney & The Backyard Gang" series. Now this is what you call a 20th anniversary for Barney! It would've really been a good idea for them to have brought back The Adventure Screen and The Barney Bag, and make it more of a classic Barney clip show. As well as every single cast member from past generations reuniting.